Life Long Struggle To Change
by 7Kojo1998
Summary: Sam is dealing with a lot at the moment. School bullies, coming out to his family and a big diagnoses that will effect him for his hole life. How will he deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

Nick (Nicky) : 23

Dean : 22

Sam: 15

One thing that John and his two oldest sons Dean and Nicolas new about Sam was that he was always happy when he came home from school. The frustrating thing was that it only really lasted for about 20 minutes before his mood plummeted into moody. That fact alone was enough to send John into a full on rage.

That's why when one day when Sam came home and was very oddly out of it, it was even more noticeable. It was way to quiet. The silence lay like a down-filled duvet over the room, muffling the slightest sound and creating an atmosphere of total stillness.

The oldest sons and father was sat at the table ready about the newest hunt. A vengeful spirit was fretting to destroy the new town they have landed in this time.

As soon as they heard the door creaking open as it began to groan at the old hinges, they all swung there heads around.

"How was school?" John mumbled as he turn back round, satisfied that it was his youngest.

"mmmmmhhh" Sam mumbled, sleep walking over to the couch that lead in front of the table his family sat at.

The oldest sons looked at each other as a mental rock, paper, scissors about who would be the one to question. The response. Eventually, Nick stood up and went over to sit next to his brother. He tried to cover up the hut, however it got pushed out quietly.

"Ok. What's up?" he said as he lifted his brothers head and placed it on his shoulder.

Sam lifted his hand slowly and placed it on his temples and rubbed slowly, trying his best to stop the drums beating in his head. This feeling had been going on for hours and no matter what he did, it would stubbornly stay in place.

"Mmmhh" he mumbled. "Just feel wrong."

"What do you mean. Where is it weird?" Dean couldn't resist but butt in a concerned voice.

Sam couldn't hold his head up strong enough to keep it on his brothers shoulder any more and let it slide down to his oldest brothers lap, curling his feet up to his belly to make himself comfortable (as possible).

"Just weird. I can't really describe it." His head in his brothers lap, confused and a little pain like chills running races up and down his body.

"I'm shore your just tired. It's been a long day and you didn't really get much sleep after the hunt yesterday." They just got back from a hunt at 3:30 last night but Sam had to keep under the radar. His attendance was low enough without more on top of it. So that meant he had to go into school. Sam didn't really mind until he was there and the tiredness kicked in. But this didn't feel like the normal 'I need a nap'. It felt like panic and nerves hitting him all at once but at the same time like he couldn't control himself to sit up and open his eyes.

"Just relax your eyes lil bro and sleep." Dean shouted over.

Nicky just stroked his hair and tried to get his body calm enough to sleep. He new his little brother was a restless sleeper and it usually took forever for him to chill out and fall into dream world.

"S-sorry Dad. I said I w-would help you with the research." Sammy slowly pushed out. Worried his Dad would think bad of him for being so weak.

John looked over to see his two sons on the couch. Sam looking very drowsy and a bit pail. 'It must just be from exhausted' John thought so he didn't bring it up. "It's OK, Sammy. Health comes first. Just get some sleep, son."

After a couple seconds of trying to calm his breaths he crunched up his nose. "What's that smell." Sam said as the faces from his family went down into a frown of confusion.

Before the men could even question what he meant his body started to jolt. At first it really only looked like large shivers but soon transformed into full body jumps. The men stood for a second as they watched helplessly as there beloved youngest began to continue from shaking into stiffness. Before they knew it, convulsions violently overtook the young mans body.

Sams body feels like its on fire as his muscles betray his mind in a battle for control.

John ran over the the panicked Nick. "Put him on the floor. He needs to be led straight on the floor." He said as calmly as he could but it still came out as a panic-stricken wispier as they tried to manipulate the young mans body until he was lead flat.

It was hard to move the boys body as it frew itself in a self destruct at every direction. However, the three men eventually did after a lot of struggle.

They watched the boy struggling after stepping back. "Sammy!" Dean hysterically called out. "Why is this happening?"

Nick went to Deans side and held his brothers shoulder to keep him back.

"Just let him ride it out. Call an ambulance." He said to his sons. "Come on Sammy. Get through this, baby boy. " He just wanted it sit by his side and stroke his hair. Although, he knew if he tried to stop him or hold him back, it could really hurt him and his youngest son.

Very soon the convolutions calmed back into shakes and halted breaths.

Sam was not responding to touch and it was horrible for his family to only see pain spread over him in these sudden waves.

"Ambulance is on his way." the oldest brother said and went back to Dean. Now failing at holding the tears back. "He will be fine. He has to be."


	2. Chapter 2

When the ambulance came they quickly decided that John will go with his youngest because Sam is a minor and Nick will drive him and Dean to the hospital. That was because Dean was still shaking from shock. He has seen Sam hurt before but nothing compared to what just happened .

In the ambulance Sams body got overtaken with spasms again but it was nothing like the first one. It was still enough though to send his Dad into another panic.

The drive seemed like it took hours. When they eventually got to the hospital Sam was taken without a word. John was pushed back by a couple nurses and placed into a seat.

"Let me see my son b****" John screamed in a panic, trying to push past the hands holding him back.

"Mr, they just took him for some tests so we can see what is going on." She tried to say. However, it was not working, so she tried again. "He will be back soon and you will be able to see him but for the moment you will just be in the way. This is what your son needs. " He pushed out in a serious tone.

John breathed out a shaking breath. "He has never had a seizure before. I mean when he was a couple months he had one from a high temperature from chickenpox. I think Mary called it a feeble seizure. Is that what happened? "

The nurse felt so sorry for the older man. Seeing someone have a seizure is always frightening, let alone your 15 year old son. " A febrile seizure. They can appear when a sudden increase in body temperate happens in a short period of time. It could possibly be that, or it could be something more serious. We just don't now until the results come back and tell us. For now you should call your family. You may need some support for with the news. You said something about Mary. Is that your wife? Sams mother?" She questions sympathy streaming through her words.

John nodded sadly. "She died when Sam was 6 months old." 'Oh no the nurse though. She really put there foot in it now.' she thought. John was used to people asking but it still hurt. He carried on without hesitation though. " It's just me and my sons. There... " Before he could finish

"Dad!" Dean shouted running with Nick up the halls.

The nurse nodded to John and went back to the desk. Now satisfied that he wasn't alone.

"How is he?" Both boys said. Breathing heavy after running through the building.

John looked at his sons. "He is in there getting tests. We don't now what happening get." He huffed in frustration. "Come and sit down. We don't no how long this will be."

The bothers did just that and waited with his dad. The men not even looking at each other but at the door, waiting for a doctor to call there name and tell them what the hell just happened to their Sam.

After about 10 minutes, they had to sign some paper work for them to do an AMR and a bunch of other tests they had no idea about. Why don't doctors ever use English. That would just be way to easy apparently.

All the boys new was it mad them angry that they couldn't just get a normal answer.

After about 30 minutes, The nurse quietly came over and gave the frustrated men some warm coffee. and left again without a word.

They started to loss count of how long that have been sat around but they thought it was around the hour/ hour and a half mark when the doctor came out.

To be honest they jump when ever a doctor walked out the room. Although, one after another they called a different name. Until eventually, they heard...

"Family of Samuel Winchester"

The brothers and father were shocked to heard that after the long wait, but jumped up from there seats, nearly knocking over the cups they had in there hands.

"How is Sam?" John eventually spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

"How is Sam?" John eventually spoke.

""You have been in there a while. Is he that bad? " Dean said as nerves shock his body.

"Just let the man speak." Nicky said through the tension that filled the room like gas.

The doctor nodded to the oldest son and begin to flip through his paper work before speaking. "Hello. Before i carry on, i would like to say that at the moment Samuel is doing OK. He is unconscious but stable." He spoke with a smile and a nod.

After seeing relief of the faces he carried on. "OK. We did the tests and we will now more about what we are working with in a couple hours but for the moment, he hasn't had another seizure since the one in the ambulance and you can go in and sit with him until the he wakes up. However, even though we hasn't had another seizure doesn't mean he won't so be aware of that. If unfortunately that those happen, press the red button and move out his way. That is for your safety and his. When people are having seizures they will use all there strength and has no control of it. If he accidentally hit you, he could really hurt himself and you so don't try and restrain him. When he wakes, call for me. I'm Dr. Steven Jones. Like i have said, I will have the results in a couple hours and will come to you and we can speak through them. Samuel is in room 207. I will take you there. Come this way. "

Dr Jones moved his hand to point in the direction of Sammy's room before walking that way. The men all followed behind until they got to a private room that said 207 on the door.

"Thank you for your help Doctor" John said shaking his hand and the older boys copied and shock the older man that looked around 50 with brown hair and thick glasses hand.

"Thank you" Nicholas said before they all bundled into Sams room.

Sam was led on the bed, flat on his back, arms to his side and a tube from his nose round his ears that was helping him breath. At further look they also sore a IV going into his hand.

If the situation wasn't so sad, it defiantly would he so cute.

"He looks about 5 when he sleeps. " Dean whispered because the room was so quiet. It seemed wrong to make noise when it seems so peaceful.

John gave a small hushed laugh to that. "Yea. Reminds he of when he was little and used to chase you boys round till he passed out. He was always a bit physically slower than you boys. " He said looking down at the young boys hand and stroking it around the wires.

"He always makes up for it mentally." Nicholas adds smiling holding his other hand.

Eventually, they all realized how tired they were after the shock had pasted and they all fell into there own individual dream words.

Dr Jones did come in like promised 2 hours after to speak to them about the results but after seeing them all curled up and sleeping so peaceful, he decided to just let them all sleep. After all with the news they will be getting tomorrow, they won't be getting such peaceful sleep for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright and early in the morning, John woke up first.

It would of been a bit ironic if it wasn't so sad. He looked at the clock and sore it was 8:14. John looked around and realized again were he was. Jumping he looked back at his youngest hoping there was some change. He got up and shock his sons when he sore there was no change.

The oldest sons stretched out the aches from sleeping half on an uncomfortable chair and half on Sam's bed corner and fave a big yawn.

"He woke up get Dad?" Dean manged to get out between the breaths of tiredness. The yawns so intense from the disturbed sleep that the inhalation of air shakes and it stretches their eardrums.

"The doctor hasn't come in as fare as i now. I just woke up. I should probably go and see if there is any news yet." John said standing up and going to his babies side and kissing his forehead.

Nick nodded. "I'm going to give his school a ring. Tell them what is happening."

John nodded. "Good idea. I'll be back soon. Dean look after him." Leaving the white, boring from after giving Sam one last look.

Dean toke over his fathers seat as Nick moved to the corner of the room and gave Sammy's school a ring.

Sam started coughing violently all of a sudden. He propped his body up in his bed quickly, feeling like he was going to suffocate. Everyone of of his joints was aching and his hole body racked with tiredness making him regret the sudden move.

Nick quickly said his good byes on the phone to Sams headmaster and went to Sams side with Dean.

"Okay Sam?" Dean asked rubbing his little brothers back to sooth his pain.

Nick grabbed Sams hand as he opened his eyes and Nick could see the confusion in his eyes.

"W-what happened?" Sam whispered squinting his eyes at the unexpected live intrusion.

"You had a seizure buddy." Nick gently said.

"Yea. Scared the c**p out of us when you got home yesterday. We called an ambulance and here we are." Dean said, still holding his brothers fragile hand genitally.

The panic started to settle in and he started to get clammy hands and rapid heartbeat. "W-hat? I don't understand. What is wrong with m-me?"

Nick grabbed his brittle and delicate brother and hugged him close. "We will find out more soon. Dad has just gone to get the doctor."

"Don't worry bro. I'm sure it will be fine." He muttered. rubbing his brothers back, feeling a bit useless.

The brothers sat there for about five minutes trying to make conversations before the door opened. Sam sore his dad and smiled, suddenly feeling confuted and safe.

"Sammy. How you feeling?" The father said relieved. Being able to see his eyes and seeing him awake was half the hassle. It was beginning to look like he would never wake up.

"i'm OK. Just a it achy." The youngest said giving his son a small smile.

The doctor soon came into the room and stood by John.

"Hello. I'm Dr J Drake. I'm going to be Sams doctor from now on."

"What happened to the other doctor from before?" Dean asked holding his brothers hand.

"Well, from what we found out about the results, you needed a different kind of doctor. However, i promise i will do everything I can for you. "

"Wait. what does that mean?" Dean said filling with confusion that was tipping onto worry.

"Am I OK?" Sam says now starting to shake

"Look, I think everyone should take a seat." A the Winchesters nodded and sat down as calm as they could the doctor started to speak again. "After looking at all the results it began to be clear to us what is happening here. With the symptoms of being tired a lot lately and the seizures, it looks like the early stages of epilepsy. I'm very sorry Samuel but I can now say for sure that you have epilepsy." Dr J Drake said


End file.
